


Alles, was bleibt

by Khookh



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Infidelity, M/M, Male Slash, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khookh/pseuds/Khookh
Summary: Es passiert einfach, doch es bleibt nicht viel.





	Alles, was bleibt

**Author's Note:**

> Die Idee zur Geschichte entstammt dem Lied "Alles was blieb" von Element of Crime. Wer das Lied kennt, wird es sicherlich im Text wiedererkennen. Ansonsten kann man es sich hier anhören: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NILy0-IUxxE.

**_Alles, was bleibt_ **

 

So ist das dann also, dachte Boerne. Ein Abdruck im Kissen und ein Rotweinfleck auf dem Küchentisch sind alles, was bleibt.

Wer will jetzt noch wissen, was alles geschah?

Er konnte sich nicht einmal erinnern, wo er letzte Nacht überall gewesen war. Da war nur noch diese nervtötende Sitzung auf dem Polizeirevier in seinem Kopf und Thiel, der Kringel und Herzchen auf seine Schreibunterlage malte. Und Thiel, der ihn mehr als einmal ansah und in Richtung der Klemm die Augen verdrehte. Da war der aufregende Disput über die Einstichstelle am _sternum_ des Opfers und Thiel, der plötzlich auf den Tisch schlug und rief, es reiche nun aber, nach vier Stunden dürfe man ja wohl erwarten, dass die Sitzung beendet würde. Thiel. Natürlich hatte der keinen Sinn fürs Wesentliche. Aber der Zettel, den Thiel ihm hinter Nadeshdas Rücken zusteckte, war doch ein zugegebenermaßen geschickter Schachzug gewesen.

_Bitte! Ich lad Sie auch zum Essen ein._

Es war nicht gerade der _Goldene Anker_ , in den Thiel ihn führte, sondern nur eine verräucherte Fußballkneipe, aber es musste trotzdem ganz angenehm gewesen sein. Dann war da nicht mehr viel, ein anderes Lokal, eine Flasche Bier, ein Lächeln auf Thiels Lippen, eine Haarsträhne über Thiels Augen, die störte, die da einfach nicht hingehörte und die er, ja, die er hatte wegstreichen müssen. Und noch eine Flasche Bier. Seit wann mochte er eigentlich Bier? Und mochte er eigentlich Bier oder mochte er nicht eher Thiel, der Bier trank? Und dann war wieder nicht viel in seinem Kopf, nur Thiels Arm, der schwer über seinen Schultern lag und dessen Finger ganz zart Kringel auf seinen Oberarm malten. Wer hatte ihm das eigentlich erlaubt?

Thiel. Und Thiel und Thiel und Thiel.

Thiel, der sagte, so schlecht sehe er, Boerne, gar nicht aus, Thiel, der sagte, dass er solche Orte hier gar nicht gern möge. Zu Hause … Und Boerne, der nun ergänzte „Zu Hause hab ich noch einen ganz exzellenten Wein.“ Der den Zeigefinger erhoben hielt und noch sagen musste, dass seine Absichten, mein lieber Thiel, seine Absichten seien edel und rein. Und Thiels Blick, den er nicht einzuordnen wagte.

Sie bestellten kein Taxi. Sie liefen nach Hause. Boerne hakte sich bei Thiel unter und Thiel zeigte auf Sternbilder. Obwohl das ja sein Ressort gewesen wäre. Boerne war viel zu verstört dazu und viel zu verstört, um betrunken zu sein. Er brabbelte drauf los, ließ einen gewohnten Schwall von Worten auf Thiel niederprasseln und redete sich um Kopf und Kragen. Es sei viel netter geworden, seit Thiel in Münster sei. Solche Sachen sagte er. Oder, dass Thiel ruhig öfter bei ihm vorbeikommen dürfe. Er freue sich über dessen Besuche. Thiel, der schwieg, der seine warmen Finger wortlos mit seinen kalten verflocht.

Das war letzte Nacht. Und jetzt ist es Tag. Boerne schüttelte den Kopf.

Ein Abdruck im Kissen und ein großer Rotweinfleck sind alles. Der Rotweinfleck, ja, Boerne erinnerte sich, warum der Rotwein verschüttete. Wie könnte er das auch vergessen. Er hatte Thiel sein Glas hingehalten, damit er ihm nachschenke. Seine Hand zitterte etwas. Und Thiel schien es zu bemerken, denn er hielt seine Hand beruhigend fest, versuchte sie festzuhalten, denn Boerne erschrak bei der Berührung und zuckte zurück; der rote Bordeaux landete auf dem Küchentisch. Thiel kicherte verlegen in sich hinein: „Aber, aber Herr Professor!“ Wo ein Lappen sei, wollte er wissen. Boerne fuchtelte ungelenk in die Richtung, in der ungefähr ein Lappen lag, legte dann aber seine Hand auf Thiels Arm und sagte, er solle es gut sein lassen, das sei jetzt egal. Thiels Augen brannten. Boerne fragte sich verwirrt, wie es möglich war, dass seine Augen so hell leuchteten, obwohl das Licht so dunkel war.

„Kommen Sie. Gehen wir …“ ins Wohnzimmer, wollte er sagen. Aber Thiel, der so dicht vor ihm stand, der seine Hand wieder ergriffen hatte und sie ganz zart streichelte, ließ ihn flüstern. „… ins Schlafzimmer.“

Dann ging alles ganz schnell, sie stolperten in den dunklen Raum, fielen weich aufs Bett. Hände tasteten sich durch sein Haar, wanderten schüchtern über seinen Rücken, ließen ihn wohlig erschauern. Zerrten an seinem Hemd und berührten sanft seine nackte Haut, ließen ihn leise seufzen. Dann spürte er Thiels warmen Atem auf seinem Gesicht und gleich darauf fanden seine Lippen die Thiels. Er war überrascht wie weich sie waren, wie weich und wie fordernd zugleich.

Es klingelte.

„Gehen Sie nicht.“, wisperte Thiel.

Er erwiderte, dass dies nur Herr Brettschneider von oben sein könne. Er habe ein höchst wichtiges Paket für ihn angenommen. Er küsste Thiel noch einmal und nur das erneute Klingeln, ließ ihn sich lösen und zur Tür gehen. Er verfluchte seine Entscheidung sofort.

Die Frau stand dort.

„Guten Abend, Professor Boerne. Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht, ist Frank vielleicht bei Ihnen? Ich mache mir langsam Sorgen, wo er bleibt und da dachte ich …“

„Ich bin schon da!“, Thiel stand plötzlich hinter ihm und wären seine Lippen nicht so geschwollen und gerötet gewesen, man hätte nicht meinen können, dass gerade etwas passiert war. Etwas passiert war, was eigentlich nie hätte passieren sollen und was vielleicht auch gar nicht passiert war, weil es ja auch gar nicht passieren konnte.

„Tut mir leid, Schatz. Ich hab völlig die Zeit vergessen. Boerne,“ Thiel sah ihm nicht in die Augen, „wir sehen uns.“

Boerne stand noch lange in der geöffneten Tür und starrte durch das Dunkel des Hausflurs hinüber, wo die andere Tür irgendwo war.

Ein Abdruck im Kissen und ein Rotweinfleck auf dem Küchentisch sind alles, was bleibt.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe diese Geschichte nun schon zum zweiten Mal gepostet, allerdings zum ersten Mal hier im AO3 (Original: https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/507f0a8700006f7b0651d0d8/1/Alles-was-bleibt). Sie ist mittlerweile tatsächlich schon sechs (!) Jahre alt, aber dennoch hat sie mich irgendwie nicht losgelassen, sodass ein Sequel entstanden ist ( _Alles passiert, wie es passieren muss_ ). Anlässlich dieser Fortsetzung hier also noch einmal der erste Teil.


End file.
